Mercurius
Mercurius is a lvl 90 Swashbuckler, Fencer Archetype. Personality A normally quiet, observant man, when he determines he will talk all he does is talk. He extravagantly describes his medical knowledge and experience when prompted to. Though he has an air of superiority about him, he doesn't push his luck on topics he doesn't feel like he is an expert of. Clever and cunning, Mercurius' insatiable mind leads him to devote countless hours learning, theorizing, and testing his ideas. He strives for importance and prestige, to be the one all his peers look up to. This drive pushes for knowledge and respect, and he is determined to achieve both. Appearance Thick, dark brown hair; chiseled chin; surprisingly green eyes; thin, almost unnecessary glasses; a wide, almost maniacal, toothy grin. Slightly taller than average; lanky build; strong, calloused hands. His American accent, while faded due to ElderTales' merging of languages, is still slightly noticeable, especially when he attempts to speak distinctly Japanese words. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse OOC: After making a name for himself as a professor's assistant of Weill Medical, Dr Edgar Oswald became fed up with the inability to rise the college's professional ladder with any haste. With little knowledge of Tokyo or the language of Japanese, Edgar's move over-seas left him with little to no social life. This only fueled his desire to achieve, professionally, and further into playing ElderTales in his free time. In-Char: Attracted to the game by old friends, Mercurius recently spends his free time partying up and questing with newer/weaker players (newbs). Using high evasion and parrying, he developed his own spin on the Single-Weapon Archetype of the Swashbuckler to be the Off-Tank. Releaving the party's tank for a few moments as they regain MP, Mercurius negates attacks by avoidance while still dealing enough damage to keep their attention in a similar fashion as a Monk. While he cannot do this for very long without serious damage to his HP (thus not being able to truly tank), he enjoyed the high risk maneuver. Post-Apocalypse Upon realizing he was stuck in Elder Tale, Mercurius immediately focuses on his subclass of Physician to put his real world skills to good use. Dismayed by the lack of necessity of emergency aid for Adventurers, he takes an interest in the People of the Land. They could die – his talents would be most appreciated by them. He is extremely interested in the differences between Adventurers and the People of the Land, especially Adventurers' resurrection ability. Utilizing his Scholar subclass, Mercurius strives to push the previously almost useless subclass of Physician to its limits. On the day of the Apocalypse, Mercurius did what he does best: keeping himself busy. While meeting new players, he also met People of the Land. One such PotL, an aging tavern owner, offered to lease Mercurius the adjacent building in exchange for care of herself and her sickly son. Trying to create a practice for his Physician class, he is dismayed he cannot due to his lack of storekeeper or merchant subclass, leaving one other option--creating a Private guild. He'd just need guildmates. {More to be added soon} Player Friendlist Dakarin, Isadelica Nanaya, Hachirou, Arashi (Yukio) Class and Subclass 'Class: Swashbuckler' Place the skills you've chosen from the skill list of your chosen class here. 'Primary Subclass: Physician' Physicians can tend to the person's wound and ailments with his/her medical abilities and expertise. 'Secondary Subclass: Aristocrat' An aristocrat is basically a member of nobility and is normally amongst the People of the Land. As such, he or she is a landowner and is either involved in politics, business or the military. Combat Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon 1:' Swordsman's Bane - An artifact-class weapon focusing on negating the effects on another weapon during a parry. Serving as a reward for an obscure quest (mainly because the reward was not sought after), this speed based sword looks no different than a baseline, just-off-the-anvil rapier. However, the sword debuffs any weapon's blow will making contact with it, preventing any buffs from effecting a parry. Weapon 2: Slot left empty intentionally Armor: Leather Trencher - Light leather armor in the form of a jacket, most commonly used by Assassins (one of the heaviest the class can wear). When cared for correctly, the Production-class armor can serve as formal clothing. Assessory: Mercurius' Notebook - One of many plain notebooks filled with endless rambling notes on as many subjects as Mercurius comes across in his daily life. It keeps Mercurius' mind aimed at a single goal, rather than letting his mind meander. Holding all his thoughts and plans, the object is more valuable to Mercurius than his life itself, lest someone reads what he's up to. Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' 'List of Raids participated in' Inventory Trivia Graduate of Weill Medical College of Cornell University, NY Professor of Tokyo Medical University Hospital's ER Internship Program Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tDjYuqJRJQ&feature=youtu.be Quotes "If the devil doesn't want you, make your own hell."